<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Christmas Drabble #1 - Mistletoe by learashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717218">2020 Christmas Drabble #1 - Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi'>learashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, seductive artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun visits Ohno on Christmas Eve, bringing with him a bottle of whisky, food, and feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, juntoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Christmas Drabble #1 - Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. And when better to set this festival of floof into motion than on Oh-chan’s 40th birthday? Happy birthday to Arashi’s beloved leader. May the fish always be biting and your tent be sturdy in all weathers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi.” A goofy grin lit up Ohno’s face as he ushered Jun into his studio.</p><p>“Hi yourself, and Merry Christmas.” Jun put down the bags of takeaway he’d brought with him onto the low glass topped table. “The place looks kind of empty.”</p><p>Ohno spun around slowly as if looking at his work space for the first time. “I guess you're right.”</p><p>“I'm sure that you’ll soon have the place full again,” Jun said as he arranged the containers of food and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of a paper bag. He held it out for Ohno to inspect. “It’s from 1999.”</p><p>“In that case it’s bound to be great.” Ohno grabbed a couple of clean glasses from the sink in his makeshift kitchenette and filled them with ice. “I'm not so sure about getting back to painting. I’ve prepared a lot of canvases but I don't really know where to start.”</p><p>“I’ve always admired your unique way of expressing yourself. I wish that I had your imagination.” Jun mixed the whiskey with a little soda water and handed a glass to Ohno.</p><p>“Are you kidding? After the visions you have for our concerts?”</p><p>Jun didn't answer, but the red tips of his ears gave away just how pleased he was by Ohno’s words of praise.</p><p>**</p><p>The bottle was more than half empty but the food containers were mostly still full as Ohno shuffled around the table to get closer to Jun who was slumped back against the wall. “That sashimi looks good.”</p><p>Jun blinked at him owlishly from behind his glasses as Ohno pressed against his side. “You have exactly the same over on your side of the table.”</p><p>“Maybe it just tastes better because it's near you,” Ohno flirted clumsily. His face, which was already flushed from the alcohol turned an even deeper shade of red.</p><p>Flustered by Ohno’s compliment, Jun almost choked on a piece of anago. Ohno clumsily patted him on the back until Jun waved his hand, signalling that he was fine.</p><p>“You should drink this to wash it down.” Ohno filled Jun’s glass with neat whiskey which made Jun cough all over again after he took an unsuspecting mouthful. “Are you okay? Can I do anything else to help?”</p><p>“No! I don't think I'll survive if you do,” Jun gasped.</p><p>Tears sprang into Ohno’s eyes blurring his vision, and he rubbed them away before apologizing. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don't,” Jun mumbled tipsily. “Don't cry or you’ll set me off.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“And stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for. Ever,” Jun said softly. He reached up with an unsteady hand and gently pinched Ohno’s cheek.</p><p>They were both silent for a while after that, apart from the sound of Ohno noisily crunching on some fried chicken.</p><p>**</p><p>Jun yawned and peered at his watch. It was hard to focus on the hands but it was definitely long past midnight. “I guess I should be going.”</p><p>“Not until I give you my present.” Ohno crawled on his hands and knees over to a small canvas which was turned to face the wall. Clutching it in one hand, he crawled back and deposited it face down on Jun’s lap.</p><p>Jun stroked his fingers over the wooden frame the canvas was stretched over but made no attempt to turn it over even though he was desperate to see what Ohno had painted. “I thought you said that you weren't inspired?”</p><p>“Not generally, but this is something specific.”</p><p>“May I look?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Jun’s brow creased in confusion as he looked at the delicate painting of a bunch of greenery and white berries bound together with a red ribbon. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting as it had nothing in common with Ohno’s usual bold abstract style. The plant seemed familiar though and after a few moments he realized why. “Mistletoe?”</p><p>“How else am I going to get to kiss you?” Ohno gathered his courage and held the small canvas above Jun’s head as he captured his lips.</p><p>When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Ohno surprised not only Jun, but even himself with his boldness.</p><p>“The painting is lovely and I will treasure it forever, but if you wanted to kiss me you really didn't have to go to so much trouble. All you had to do was simply do it,” Jun said fondly as he ran his fingers through Ohno’s fluffy hair.</p><p>Ohno picked up another small canvas he had stashed under a cushion and showed it to Jun. It depicted a large bed and on it were two figures closely resembling the pair of them. They were naked and doing rather interesting things to each other. “So I won't be needing this then?”</p><p>“Definitely bring it with you. We might need it for reference purposes,” Jun giggled as he took Ohno by the hand and they weaved their way to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>